


Omelette Du Fromage

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bottom Mihashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Abe, [dances away], [winks], better than the summary makes you think, bottom Mihashi is my favorite Mihashi, btw underage does not mean shota, but my fave kind of porn, it just means like...., literally just porn, they're 15-16 so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi has naughty naughty dream time with his dream boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Dances in from 10 month hiatus with this] Howdy.
> 
> I named it cheese omelette after the first thing that came to mind. I might continue this past one chapter if I'm feeling up to it (I really am) and if you guys want more. So please comment if you do want some more of this.

 

   Mihashi groans quietly and grinds his ass down onto Abe’s lap, feeling his hard dick pressing up against the curve of his ass and onto his balls. Abe in turn grasps onto Mihashi’s hips more tightly and thrusts upwards. He leans forward and kisses Mihashi roughly while thrusting upwards repeatedly. His calloused and large hands trailing downwards to grab Mihashi’s buttocks hard and spread them slightly, kneading his soft cheeks gently, pulling him down and further unto Abe’s lap to allow Abe to grind up and groan into Mihashi’s ear. Kissing open mouthed downwards from the shell of Mihashi’s ear, to his jaw, down his neck, and finally to his collarbone where he leaves a deep purple hickey. 

 

   Mihashi moans and claws a bit at Abe’s bare shoulders and back, all the while absolutely itching to get his shorts off. He brings his hands up from Abe’s back, over the larger and darker haired boy’s shoulders, down his pectorals and abs, and reaching the waistband of Abe’s boxer-briefs. Mihashi looks down with a little bit of shame and embarrassment, and tugs before letting the elastic snap back into place. Abe leans forward to whisper in his ear,”You’re going to have to use your words sweetheart.”

 

   And honestly at this point, Mihashi isn’t sure how this all started, or even if Abe would use such a pet name (he likes to think so). None the less, he complies anyways,” C...Can.. Can we take our u-uhm,” he inhales deeply and tries again,” Can we take our underwear off now, p-please?” He adds the please in a bumbled and hurried voice, almost forgetting it. Abe chuckles low at his shyness, the bass of his voice rumbling through his chest and throat and making Mihashi shiver excitedly.

 

   “Good job, baby.” And there he goes with pet names again, and now praise. Oh dear lord. Abe slides his hands up from their position on Mihashi’s ass (squeezing just a little on the way) and to the elastic of his boxers. He slides them down Mihashi’s legs and then completely off, taking off his own in much the same way. Reaching up to cradle Mihashi’s face between his hands, Abe smiles and kisses his nose. While Mihashi rocks forward a bit impatiently and smiles wobbily, Abe’s hands caress his neck and shoulders and chest, down his ribs and hips, to his ass and around the backs of his thighs. And Mihashi is just about over joyed to the point of tears, leaning into every touch and wrapping his arms around Abe’s neck.

 

   Abe then brings his hands back around Mihashi’s hips and settle there for a moment, rubbing small circles into the dip and curve of Mihashi’s bones. He keeps that up with his left hand and runs his knuckles up Mihashi’s now almost painfully erect penis, fully encircling it with that hand and pumping a good few times. Mihashi sighs and shifts on Abe’s lap before lowering his own left hand and stroking Abe’s (let’s admit it, large) endowment. Both of them thumb over the other’s tip in sync, squeezing and stroking at the same time. But as Abe sees Mihashi getting closer, he speeds up his own strokes while Mihashi’s also get faster and albeit clumsier. Mihashi moans more loudly than before and jerks his hips a few times while managing to get in a sloppy make out session with Abe. He quivers and claws at Abe’s chest and shoulders and nape with his free hand, Abe biting down onto the crook of his neck and kissing upwards feverishly. Mihashi can feel himself getting closer, rutting his hips forward faster and arching his back, shivering intensely and covered in a sheen of sweat. His breath catches and he can feel his stomach getting tighter and warmer and--

 

   He’s jolting awake in bed to the sound of his incessant alarm. Lifting up the covers, the redhead peeks under with a flushed face, ears, and neck and sees his penis standing at attention. Mihashi sighs loudly and flops backwards, why does he have to have dreams about his catcher now of all times?

 

\------

To be continued?


	2. Shit, Fuck, There Goes My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pssst, this chapter isn't finished yet, but I just wanted to give what I have to y'all before I continue to work on my other fic for RC9GN.

Mihashi nervously sweats a bit while staring at the back of Abe’s head. His stomach twists and rolls as he shakes (just a little), memories of his most recent and most explicit dream lingering in his mind. And when he reaches over for his pen, his hand twitches violently and sends his pencil right off his desk and…. right next to Abe’s foot… Oh lord. Abe bends down and turns to hand Mihashi his pencil again, trying his damned best to smile at least a little instead of the permanent scowl he normally has, Mihashi’s face flushes some (a lot) and he nods and quietly says,” Th-thank-ss you.” The stumble in his words reveals a sort of nervous slur and he quivers before flushing a bit more and bringing his shoulders up to hide his ears almost shamefully.

Shit, he hadn’t meant to do that. Mihashi is now sweating by just about tenfold and all but snatches his pencil back. Abe sends him a quizzical look and turns around, yeah, Mihashi is nervous just about 24/7 but he’s had more confidence lately…. Honestly, he’s been doing a lot better in terms of not being as afraid of Abe as before, and speaking up, and less stuttering. Less crying too, although that still happens at least once a day. Abe grinds his teeth a little and tries to keep on the optimistic side of things. Tries not to focus on how Mihashi still flinches when somebody puts up a hand to high five him, or cowering at the occasional shout, or about how he’s still underweight, or how he forgets to drink as much as he should. Abe sighs through his nose and massages his temples, Jesus, this whole “trying to improve as a person” thing sucks. 

He faces forwards completely and sits through the rest of class, continuing to try and not think about things. Like how soft Mihashi’s hair is, or how pretty his eyes are, or how nice he smells, or how cute he is when he blushes. Or even about how easily he fits into Abe’s arms. Nope. Not even thinking about it at all. 

Fuck, in terms of emotions, Abe Takaya is screwed.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

     Okay hey hi, how are you guys doing? I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I need a little help while writing the brand spankin new one that I am working on right now. I'm going to give a new title to this so I'm wondering if you can all suggest a new title in the comments? 

    I will be taking this down when I decide on a new title, so until I post the newest chapter, tata!

**Author's Note:**

> Ja mange les petites infants.


End file.
